A Duck Blur Adventure - Tales of the Universal knights
by Gracekim20
Summary: The Universal Knights are on their summer break in late June 2018 and visit Duckburg 2017, while they are there they have many adventures with the gang and new comer Lena. Will secrets be uncovered or will Scrooge send them away? Read to find out! (This also leads up to 'Universal Knights') Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A Duck blur adventure!

**Note: These adventures are set after episode 3 ,4 and 5 of the reboot and may reference the old series from time to time.**

**All Ducktales characters and plot elements belong to Disney and the writers of the reboot. I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

**All sonic characters that cameo/ feature in this story belong to Sega, I'm just borrowing them.**

**The Duck OCs that will eventually appear throughout this story belong to their respective owners. I will credit them once their characters have made an appearance.**

**Enjoy! (Warning: the knights are technically Universal Knights now but since they're new to the role, they have smaller missions to begin with while Green has a few more advanced missions even though Grace got the Universal Knight status at the same time as Green, she's accompanying them for support and because it makes a fun summer trip)**

**The Unicorn Illuminati idea was Louie #Insanityclub's ( aminoapps p/ szrcpk) idea. I'm borrowing it because they helped inspired me with an adventure that includes his idea.**

**To newcomers: Read the first 5 chapters of 'Magical Disney' so you know who everyone is before reading this. Thank you.**

 **Maddie belongs to Maddison from the Ducktales amino. I'm just borrowing her for this story.**

During the 10-year gap since their last main adventure as Disney knights and their third Universal test along with their brief adventure in Mewni against Toffee, the knights were having a small vacation in the summer of 2018….

Green was on a universal solo mission in the Sonic universe to keep a sharp eye on Infinite, Chaos and Eggman with 60's Batman and Robin on standby as back-up.

Infinite is a black being akin to an anthropomorphic animal with a black body, a reddish purple triangular gem on his chest, long, stiff, and white quills, and a bushy tail with a white tip. He wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back and sharp fingers. He also wears pointed metal black, white and silver hi-tops with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red-lined soles. 

Infinite's most noticeable feature is a silver metal mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, and a black lightning bolt-shaped piece of metal over his right eye. However, his left eye is visible, revealing a red sclera with a yellow iris and black pupil. When hovering, Infinite gains a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles.

Chaos was a blue translucent water mutant with lime yellow eyes.

 _Hopefully they don't do anything too drastic_ Green thought while spying on them.

The other knights such as Emily, Sage, Lori, Molly, Matt, Mark, Dapple, Sophia, Atlas, Icy, Tora, Eris, Lillian, Olive, Jay, Rend and her sister Mira (I think), Jasmine and Lexya either formed smaller teams or went on solo missions after achieving Universal status.

-Grace's point of view-

During that summer, quite a few cartoons had sprung up since the tangled, OK K.O let's be heroes, Big hero 6, Magic school bus rides again and Ducktales reboot started.

New shows like Welcome to the Wayne, 101 Dalmatians street, Big city greens, rise of the turtle (The newest reboot of the TMNTs) etc had begun and everything seemed mildly calm the first few weeks of summer.

While watching a new episode of the Ducktales reboot, we all agreed to visit Duckburg 2017 for the rest of the summer.

In Duckburg, insider the mansion, Lena was hanging out with Webby, Huey, Louie and Dewy while Donald tried to get another job in his black uniform that didn't involve any of Scooge's worst enemies.

Lena is a female teen (possibly 15 or 16) duck with some of her hair dyed pink wearing green and white sneakers, purple eyeshadow, a black and grey striped shirt, and a mint-collared shirt underneath wearing a purple talisman.

Webby is a small, cute female white duck, who was 11 years old, with a similar hairstyle to her original voice actress, Russi Taylor (anthropomorphic hair is far more prominent than her bow tie) and a pink bow on her head wearing a blue and pink top and a purple skirt.

Huey is a small white 'organised' 11-year-old duck, who was the oldest, with a red shirt and red cap on his head.

Dewey is a small white 'Adventurous' 10-year-old duck, who was the middle triplet, with a blue shirt and a feather tuft sticking up from his head.

Louie is a small white 'Evil twin' 10-year-old duck, who was youngest triplet, with a green hoodie with a few similarities to his Uncle Scrooge.

It was day after the Terra-firmains adventures and on this day, Lena, Webby, Huey, Dewy and Louie were watching a movie in one of the lounge rooms while Mrs Beakley was busy in the background.

Underground, the red Terra-firmian prince managed to merge the two tribes together and recorded his encounter with 'the Duck-billed prince' (AKA Huey) in a scroll for the history records.

Launchpad was busy playing a flying game on one of the consoles the family owned and kept crashing the plane that was inside the game.

While everyone was very busy, we arrived outside the mansion and knocked at the door.

"I'm so nervous! What if they don't like us?" I wondered in a panic.

"Breathe, Grace. It will be fine. Just remember to say hello and recall your name. We can do the rest" Kenny reassured me.

We heard footsteps as Mrs Beakley opened the gate to see who was there.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She asked.

"I'm Grace, this is Kenny, Sky, Chloe, Bryn, Bill (Who's semi-retired), Bernice, Altessa, Chee Chee, Leif and Amy. We are the Universal Knights" I stated, proudly.

"Hmmm…. I think there an article on you once about stopping an apocalypse or something" Mrs Beakley pondered.

"So, some reporters can travel worlds?" Sky asked in confused.

"Only certain people are allowed" Mrs Beakley pointed out.

"Any way, we're really big fans of yours and the duck children. Can we meet them, pretty, pretty please?" We all begged.

Mrs Beakley sighed.

"Alright, come in but please take off your shoes before going any further into the ho-" she began as we darted past her in excitement.

So, we all went inside as Mrs Beakley strolled behind us and took off our shoes.

In this world, we were all ducks except Bill. He kept his normal appearance due to being a lizard.

We looked around the mansion after removing our shoes and found the living room where Webby, Louie, Dewey, Huey and Lena resided.

"WEBBY!" I screeched happily.

"Can I help you?" Webby asked, nervously.

"I'm your biggest fan!" I exclaimed.

"I have a fan? Cool!" Webby realised in shock.

"Who has a fan?" Huey asked as he and his brothers paused the movie and got up to investigate.

"Are you adventurers like us?!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Yes, in a way we are" Sky replied.

"Would you like to be friends?" Kenny asked.

"You haven't told us your names yet" Lena pointed out.

There was an ambiguous hissing sound after she spoke.

"Oh right. I'm Grace." I said, in an awkward way.

"I'm Sky, this is Kenny, Chloe, Bryn, Bill (Who's semi-retired), Bernice, Altessa, Chee chee, Leif and Amy." Sky added.

"Hey" Amy waved.

Amy was now a yellow chicken with hair similar to Lena that covered her right eye wearing a grey shirt and a white top hat.

"Hello there, young ducks. I am Chee Chee, I may not be able to see you but I can tell you're beaming with potential" Chee Chee greeted them, politely.

"Hello!" The triplets greeted in response.

"So what kind of adventures do you go on?" Dewey asked with intrigue.

"You really think they do adventures like us?" Lena asked.

Louie just shrugged.

"We go on different adventures like fighting evil clones, stopping an apocalypse, racing through time to stop a mad man from erasing us from time itself. Things like that" Bryn admitted.

"This is true? Like how the terra-firmians are real?" Huey asked.

We all nodded.

"Sweet" Louie remarked.

"Sounds like fun, want to join us while we watch a movie?" Lena offered.

"Sure" Kenny replied as we all squished onto the couch.

"So, Huey, do you guys have parents?" Sky asked.

"We do or at least did. Our mother disappeared sometime after we were born and our dad died when we were 4 or 5 (5 for Huey and 4 for Dewey and Louie). Uncle Donald raised us himself" Huey explained.

"Interesting. What about you, Lena?" I asked.

Lena was slightly stunned by this question but did her best not to show it.

"My family is not worth your time or the answer of your question. Why not tell us about your family?" Lena insisted, directly dismissing the question.

So, we each told them a bit about themselves (almost everyone) while Mrs Beakley made dinner in the background.

"Just so you know, this does not mean we're immediately friends. For now… you're acquaintances" Lena stated after Bernice refused to talk about her past history.

Dewey was sitting upright next to Webby with delight shining in his eyes while Louie looked slightly bored and Huey was doing his best to compose himself due to his un-natural anger he inherited from Donald himself.

"Yeah" Louie agreed, with over-confidence but in his mind he was very nervous.

Then about 2 hours later….

A bell rang for Dinner.

We followed the Duck triplets, Lena and Webby to the Dining room where Scrooge McDuck and Donald himself were waiting.

"The Disney knights?!" Donald cried as his mind was synced with the other versions of him we had met in the past.

"Donald?!" We exclaimed.

"Er, Donald. They're not Disney Knights anymore, they have a new title now: 'Universal Knights'" Huey corrected him.

"Donald, a word" Scrooge said, sternly.

They went somewhere private and could be heard shouting from inside.

"They have nothing to do with the spear!" Donald cried.

"This has suspicion all over!" Scrooge yelled.

"I helped Sora, Goofy and Mickey save universe more than once and so have these knights. So how are they any different?!" Donald demanded.

"They just turn up out of nowhere and hang out with the children! What if they're spies for Magica?!" Scrooge accused him.

"Magica?! I trust them, they're universal Knights now. If anything grave happens, they're here to help solve it!" Donald stated in defence.

While they were shouting, Lena got a great idea.

"How about we get you a hamburger?" Lena suggested to Webby.

"Really?! Where?" Webby cried.

"From time itself" Lena replied.

"Do you have a time machine clock?" I asked.

The triplets nodded.

"Let's go get that hamburger!" I stated in a bad-ass voice.

Louie turned the big hand to the number 1 which teleported us to Victorian times.

There were ducks wearing the casual Victorian dresses or suits wandering the street but there was no hamburger to be seen.

Without warning, we were sent back to the present by Louie just as Mrs Beakley spotted him trying to mess with the clock again.

"What about looking for a place that sells a hamburger in Duckburg?" Webby suggested.

On that note, we went into town to explore and locate a place that had hamburgers.

While exploring, we discovered one of the main libraries and went inside.

It was peacefully quiet inside; the golden chandelier was gently swaying above us and the shelves were lined up in an orderly fashion.

There was a star and moon design on the ceiling a bit like an old symbolic painting along with small purple 'U' symbols dotted sparingly around the place.

A young kangaroo person in white robe with a lilac unicorn symbol on the back spotted us.

"Hello, young ones. Please follow me, you might be able to find what you seek" the person stated in a enhancing voice.

As if her voice was hypnotic, we followed her into a hidden observatory-like place where different animals wearing the same robe were worshiping a hamburger!

"Yes, I found it at last!" Webby cried.

"Hold your horses, kiddo. We can't just grab their things" Altessa pointed out.

"Um, everyone. I have found curious outsiders who seek the hamburger" The kangaroo member announced.

They all stopped and turned to face her.

"Say, kangaroo robe person. Who are your 'friends'?" Sky asked.

"We are the Unicorn Illuminati, *cough* potential conspirers with the junior woodchuck *cough*, who secretly keep an eye on Duckburg but also love hamburgers so much due to the mystical events that happen here every two days" Another member, possibly the leader, explained.

"So, do you not eat the hamburger?" Webby asked, suspiciously.

"We do. But afterwards, we replace it with a fresh new hamburger every time" came the energetic reply.

Webby began to grow more suspicious.

"So, do you watch the events from this place?" I asked.

"Yes, our group has been around for a while now, however only certain people are aware of us. Even Scrooge McDuck is aware" The leader continued.

"He knew this whole time that there was a cult nearby?!" Webby cried.

Her mind was made up. She had to prove they were secretly evil.

"Guys, I'm going to go look around this part of the library for a while" Webby blurted out.

"And, I'm going for some fresh air" Lena added.

They both left that section and went off in two different directions: Lena to the left, Webby to the right.

Lena found the quiet area in the library and sighed in relief.

Webby, on the other hand began to investigate the 'cult' watchers.

In the 'watcher' room…

"So, you're Teal, the leader of the pack, Maddie is your second-in-command for blending in with the townsfolk and 4 of you are new recruits, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Teal replied.

"This is pretty cool, what else do you do here?" Sky asked.

"We protect the legacy of the hamburger and the timeline of its history" Maddie replied.

"Whoa!" Everyone gushed.

"Hm. I've seen better" Louie retorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Maddie glared at him.

"Yes, it is" Louie glared back.

"Children, please. Let us settle this peacefully. With a scavenger hunt!" Teal exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Hey, where's Lena?" Dewey asked.

"And Webby?! This is terrible!" Huey cried as his worry and anger began to get the better of him.

In the quiet room….

"Ok, I'll try to gather intel on them when I can" Lena was saying.

A lady with blonde hair and light blonde streaks and green eyes wearing a adventurer outfit appeared from the shadows to greet her.

"Hello, young one. Talking to someone in secret, I see. I want to gently convince a certain rick duck to take me back and I think I might be able to help you" The lady offered.

"You're a friend of Scrooge?" Lena asked.

"No, I was his lover" The lady replied.

"You're Goldie?" Lena's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes and I was hoping you could help me win him back" Goldie stated.

To be continued…..

 **I'm very excited to be doing this project and I hope to do an adventure each chapter if I can.**

 **Feel free to suggest ideas and I will do my best to make Webby getting a hamburger as comedic as possible.**

 **I love this show so much I just HAD to do an adventure with the Knights visiting Duckburg.**

 **Don't worry, this story and a few others will fill some of the gaps in between 'The Magic Awakens' and 'Universal Knights'.;)**

 **And now a timeline recap plus the distant future stuff:**

 **Here** **is my updated timeline** :

 **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

 **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

 **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 200's**

 **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Niclyne rans into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

 **About 2008 or so- the Rouges are formed**

 **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland**

 **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams**

 **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira**

 **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The race to save cartoons occurs)**

 **-2016-20i7- The events of 'Saving our child hood' and 'The magic Awaken's occur**

 **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

 **Valentine/ February sleepover**

 **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

 **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)**

 **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)**

 **The last three RWBY shorts**

 **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

 **The flash season 3 shorts**

 **The encounter with Lady Caine, The High Priestess and Aishi with CJ (Before Ashi's change for good)**

 **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)**

 **The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix and Disney Elemental over lap**

 **Then the first half of the Samurai Jack Chronicles plays out while everything else is occurring at the same time.**

 **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

 **Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle**

 **Chapter 20- The final battle**

 **Mission Skullgirls occurs**

 **Mission Rouge One**

 **Battle for Mewni(- Revenge of Toffee and Eclipsa's big escape (Nova Edition)!**

 **The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)**

 **The Kingdom Keepers crossover**

 **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

 **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission**

 **A Duckblur adventure!- Ducktales 2017**

 **The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!**

 **Angel's friends adventure**

 **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

 **Wander's war of an adventure**

 **A big hero 6 adventure-TBA**

 **A Tangled extended adventure-TBA**

 **A PJ Masks night adventure- TBA**

 **Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA**

 **Universal Knights occur**

 **Universal Knights Stage two – Aku's Plan (Before Aku's defeat) Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

 **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

 **-In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

 **-At an unknown point in the future PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

 **-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

 **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

 **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

 **Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after his 'accident' time travel trip forward**

 **This chapter will be updated eventually but due to my schedule at collage, this story and the other ones in progress will take a while to be updated.**

 **And yes I am going to watch the MLP movie (I MIGHT make a story around that with my OC Dreamy Quill in her updated design. I don't know yet).**

 **So I will see you in the next one.**

 **Oh and I ate a hamburger today(13.10.17), Mission complete!**

 **Edit: This chapter is now complete, I will work on Chapter 2 during the Christmas holidays when I can. It'll be a slow process**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The start of the scavenger hunt, Magica's scheme and Goldie o' gilt!

 **Maddie belongs to Maddison (Also known as EmmyZoom90) from the Ducktales amino. I'm just borrowing her for my story.**

 **I will be borrowing elements from 'The Spear of Selene', 'Who is Gizmoduck' and a few other episodes for the scavenger hunt plot (including elements from episodes like 'The day of the Only child' but not in the way you expect. Enjoy.**

 **Other OCs:**

 **Arianna Duck- owned by Amelia Mcquack**

 **Adaline Duck – owned by Adaline Duck**

 **Abigail – owned by Kykysuperfly23**

 **Camille- owned by Hooey**

 **Peggy- owned by Threecablleroesgirl**

 **There are spoilers for major character reveals though.**

 **Note: although the scavenger hunt was part of my original plan, the whole 'incorporating elements of episodes into the scavenger hunt' wasn't but due to loosing the original file I had to use the episodes as inspiration to try to at least construct a plot of it all. So, I apologise if it's a mess.**

"So, you do your part and I'll be able to get the dime with Webby's help" Lena said.

"Thank you, Young Lena" Goldie replied.

When Lena began to leave, she heard a voice.

"The Pink one is not here!" her shadow hissed.

-In the watcher room-

"In this scavenger hunt we play, there will be riddles, mystery and adventure" Maddie explained as walls began to rise from the floor to form a maze from their location across Duckburg and outside it.

Maddie was the cult member that was taller than the triplets and a year older than Louie with blonde hair in braided plaits with black eyes who slightly resembled Della Duck wearing shorts and a sleeveless green top underneath her robe.

"You are allowed to call for aid if you need it for this activity" Teal added as they all began to follow the maze through Duckburg.

Webby had only uncovered about two scrolls on the Unicorn Illuminati when she got a text from Dewey to return for the scavenger hunt and left the library in a hurry.

At the same time, Scrooge and Launchpad were trying to locate the children while Donald and Mrs Beakly stayed behind to defend the mansion.

Once the duo were inside Launchpad's red plane, 20 minutes later he got a call.

"Hello?...yeah?...alright, we're coming" He responded before the call ended.

He then turned to Scrooge.

"Mr McD, the children are approaching the outskirts of Duckburg. So, let's get dangerous!" he exclaimed, quoting his favourite hero.

The plane took off and almost crash into everyone walking, so Scrooge had to help Launchpad land away from us.

Lena ran outside as far as she could before the plane could take off again as she got a brilliant idea.

"Webby, wanna have a sleepover next week?" she yelled.

"Sure, how about Friday?" Webby yelled back.

"Sounds great, see ya there" Lena said as she smiled and waved while watching the plane take off to follow the maze layout from the sky.

"Now's your chance, get the gem" Magica's voice hissed.

Lena grimaced but began to walk away in the direction of her old family home to search for a special red gem.

Meanwhile…

Flintheart Glomgold was planning his gala for the natural history museum the following Saturday.

He was trying to come up with ways to outdo Scrooge with his newest find just as Nova arrived in Duckburg.

Her new form was a green gecko humanoid form in the ducktales design wearing blue shorts and a grey top with a 'unamused face' in the middle.

Her first instinct was to approach McDuck Manor to ask questions but she was met by the beagle boys fighting with Donald and Mrs Beakly in a fighting cloud.

So she continued walking and ended up at 'Waddle', the company owned by Mark Beaks.

She went inside to see if he was what she was looking for.

Mark Beak, who was a tech-savy millennial billionaire was working hard on a project to get the newest hero Gizmoduck.

Nova knocked on the door.

"Sir, do you still want you 9:15 drink while you work? Also, you have a visitor" a voice on his company reception monitor said.

"I want him…and I need my drink now" Mark replied while staring at a image of Gizmoduck.

"Hello?" Nova asked.

"Come in" Mark replied sounding very distracted.

Nova went inside and found the young grey parrot using a blowtorch on a device he was constructing.

"Hello, sir. I'm Nova, are you one of the respected villians in Duckburg?" she asked.

Mark paused.

"Villain? Dear, I'm in league with Scrooge and Flintheart as a billionaire" he replied, arrogantly.

Nova pondered on his answer and then got a brilliant idea.

"What if you could do more than just this? You want Gizmoduck right? I can help you do more if you help me find other respected villians in this city for my newest 'boss'" Nova offered.

"I think I know a few people that might interest you" Mark began.

After completing his device for Gizmoduck, he began to make a list for Nova.

-Back on the plane-

Webby sabotaged the plane to land on Ithaquack that was close to Greece with Dewey helping with the distraction.

Once the plane crashed on the island, Webby and Dewey dragged Bernice to find the spear of Selene in the temple.

As soon as they left, Donald was tackled by an old friend Storkules before we could return to the plane.

Kenny and Sky offered to stay with Launchpad to make sure he didn't destroy the plane while everyone else stayed with Donald, Scrooge, Louie and Hewey.

Once Zeus started the trials, I convinced Altessa to slip past to the temple of heroes.

Inside, we got the first clue to the scavenger hunt on the wall near the chamber for the 'spear of Poseidon'.

'You seek answer about the one called Della,

The first clue is to follow the pink one and the blue fella.

In additional to this test, be on your guard for shadows that spy and nest,

For these beings do not rest' was the first riddle.

On cue, Webby and Dewey came out of the chamber and were nearing the place where the spear of Selene was held with a miniature recreation of the hill to the temple itself with a light that revealed a moving door.

We spotted them walking and followed them to the location.

One of the unicorn Illuminati members who was a black Labrador dog with purple eyes was keeping an eye on our progress in the scavenger hunt.

"At the end of this hunt, you will find treasure but also the answers you seek" the member stated.

The member's name was Abigail Lab.

Her companion was Camille. She had long blonde hair and black eyes.

The pair continued observing as Webby and Dewy fought over going through the closing door.

Altessa and I went through the door while Webby and Dewey were distracted and waited for them to come through the door about 15 seconds later they slipped in just before the door shut.

We were all now in the garden of Selene with a waterfall, colourful flowers and loads of statues.

Out of the shadows came a tall woman with light brown hair wearing a blue gown, with a bronze crown.

"Got ya! Hey you're not Della" She realised.

"You're Selene the goddess of the moon!" Webby exclaimed.

"And you must be Della's kid." Selene said, warmingly.

She looked over to her right.

"You may come out now, young ones" She called as Altessa and I came out of our hiding place.

"Hi, guys" I said, awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Dewey cried.

"We…um wanted to help and then we found a riddle directing us to follow you" I admitted..

"Ok but you can't say anything about to the others" Webby pointed out, gently.

We both nodded.

Dewey turned back to face Selene.

"Do you know what happened to my mom or why she took the spear of Selene?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her in years. She did love a good prank. As for a spear… I don't have one. Are you looking for the 'Sphere of Selene'?" Selene replied while bring out a blue sphere.

"Della left a note saying she took the 'spear of Selene'. If you don't know then, we're back to square one and the 'she betrayed her family' theory" Dewey said, sadly.

"'betrayed'? She'd never do that, she loved her family more than anything in the world. You can have this but don't give up, you'll find her" Selene reassured him.

Dewey gave Selene a hug and encouraged Webby to join in.

Outside, Scrooge had convinced Zeus to a game of bowls (it involves balls and hitting to get points in a white circle.

Scrooge acted like he was genuinely loosing and didn't try that hard which made Zeus happy and released the thunder barrier.

Webby and Dewey went back outside first but before we could leave, Selene stopped us.

"Girls, try to make sure those two stay out of trouble in their search" she advised.

"We promise. Guess we'll see you around" Altessa stated.

"Well, you won't. But Della's children might find a way back someday" Selene said in a cryptic tone.

We came out quickly to Scrooge's surprise and began to quickly head back to the plane.

However, Dewey stood to close to the bowl court and accidently dropped the sphere when he was trying to make a dramatic promise cause Zeus to react by shooting bolt of angry lightening.

When we got to the plane, Kenny and Sky had barely managed to keep Launchpad from destroying the plane.

The maze walls spread across the sea towards the north where their next destination was.

The four unicorn members that included Abigail teleported to the next location as Storkules and Selene watched the red plane fly away into the distance.

Along the journey of following the maze across 3 days, the group came across huge amounts of treasure that were mostly collected in crates or bags and Dewey, without anyone else realising, got a new woolly rainbow hat early that afternoon.

Launchpad was trying to navigate with a 'ant farm radar' and a compass sticker to Huey's dismay while Scrooge was busy on the phone.

"So, does anyone want to know how I got my new hat?" Dewey asked.

Louie was too busy staring and counting treasure by guessing its value.

Dewey accidently split pepe (the duck universe's cola drink) near the treasure, angering Huey.

The split made a blanket that Webby recognised wet.

"Where did I get this colourful headpiece you ask? The place Parapisco, the time this afternoon…" Dewey began.

Louie being annoyed, ignored Dewey and complained about the blanket loosing resell value.

Dewey then tried Launchpad after he almost crashed the plane into a mountain.

Huey insisted he waited as he was anxious about getting home in one piece.

Dewey tried again with Scrooge when was in the below deck but he was told stay in his seat to his dismay when he accidently knocked a box onto poor Webby as Louie rescued a blue diamond.

"Hey, Dewey. I want to hear your story" I piped up.

Dewey looked at me and saw the other knights behind me looking back at him with intrigue.

He began to do his monologue again, when a large purple ship approached the plane from above and made a hole in the side which interrupted Dewey again.

"This is the fearless captain Don Karnage welcoming you to our skies, prepare to be boarded!" a voice said from the large ship.

In response, Dewey got out his phone.

"This is Dewey Duck, doing a little vlog for 'Dewey Dew night' in the day for a limited time only. It appears that there's pirates raiding our ship" Dewey began.

Then other ships came out and the pirate crew sang with Don in sync while flying.

Everyone also looked baffled as the pirates stole every bit of treasure except the jewel Louie hid in his jacket.

Once the smaller planes returned to the huge one, the pirates left in a hurry before Launchpad crashed the plane on an island far away from Duckberg.

"If you're feeling lost and long for attention, what you may seek may be in this direction" a voice told Dewey.

As Scrooge was giving everyone a job to do on a plane, Dewey went out to investigate.

The voice belonged to a young girl with short brown hair, a green top underneath her robe and purple sandals. She also possessed hearing aids in her ears but they were coved up by her hair.

"Who are you?" Dewey asked, cautiously.

"I am Ariana Duck. I was sent to keep an eye on you and your family on this scavenger hunt" she replied.

"Yeah, this scavenger hunt so far feels like a wild goose chase catering to my desires or to my family specifically. Are you sure that unicorn group is 100% friendly?" Dewey questioned.

"I'm positive" Ariana stated.

"So Dewy fans, next time on 'Dewy dew night vlogs', I'll be teaching sky pirates how to be in sync and record their act as a part of my show with Ariana's help" Dewey said to his phone.

"Wait, I didn't agree to thi-" She began but Dewey played the 'canned applause' button as he stopped recording.

Ariana then sighed.

So off they went to locate the sky pirates on their own.

-Meanwhile back in Duckburg-

Nova, with Mark Beak's help, had located Doofus in his house and wanted to see if he had potential to be a villians (and a foil character).

She pretended to be his friend to see his reaction and noticed that his parents were trapped in the mansion.

"Doofus, I can help you find a true friend if you don't hold me hostage. What would your grandmother think?" Nova offered quickly after noticing he respects and cares about his late grandmother more than anyone else.

Doofus put the golden bracelet back in his pocket.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. Parents, could you prepare a room for our guest?" He ordered.

His parents were released from the wall and rushed off to the guest room.

"Thank you, Doofus. I have to continue my search now, I'll be back in a couple of hours" Nova stated as she then headed towards the door.

"Be back here by 8 pm sharp or else" Doofus said in an intimidating voice.

"Fine." Nova replied as she quickly shut the door and looked at her list.

It had 'Black Arts Beagle', 'Magica' and Flintheart Glomgold.

Her next destination was to the second richest duck's mansion.

-To be continued-

 **I apologise for being over a year later with this update but it's finally here!**

 **After file loss and file corruption and salvaging, I finally got there.**

 **So, I hope it was well worth the wait.**

 **Don't worry, I'll make sure there's plenty of interaction with the OCs etc and yes I have some idea of what to do with Lena, Magica and Webby but I'll wait to chapter 10 before that happens.**

 **So feel free to suggest ideas on how to make the scavenger hunt more fun.**

 **See ya real soon.**

 **Grace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sky pirates, cameos, friendship bonding/singing and a whole load of sleepovers!

 **Note: The episodes: 'House of lucky Gander', 'The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!', 'The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!', 'The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!', 'Beware the B.U.D.D.Y system', 'The Missing Links of Moorshire!' and 'McMystery at McDuck McManor!' occurred either before 'Terror of the terra-firmains' or in between the scavenger hunt in the case of Scrooge's birthday.**

 **These episodes still occurred even 'Day of the only Child'. There will be spoilers for Legend of the three Cabelleros'.**

 **Here's the updated OC list:**

 **Arianna Duck- owned by Amelia Mcquack (Now McQuackie)**

 **Adaline Duck – owned by Adaline Duck (To be replaced by Galaxy owned by Oofy)**

 **Abigail – owned by Kykysuperfly23**

 **Camille- owned by Hooey**

 **Peggy- owned by Threecablleroesgirl**

 **Phooey Duck (AU in the Ducktales universe)- owned by Reddy Duck**

 **Enjoy!**

Dewey and Ariana found the sky pirates' ship and witnessed Don Karnage treat them badly.

When the pirates kicked their leader out, Dewey tried to retrieve his hat.

Kit Cloudkicker, a 12-year-old, brown furred, anthropomorphic male bear cub wearing a green sweatshirt and white dress shirt was also part of the crew.

"Say wanna know how I found this awesome hat?" Dewey asked.

The pirates were intrigued and Ariana reluctantly filmed him telling his story to the pirates.

A little while later, Dewey became their new captain and led them in a song but most of the crew kept singing making it go on forever.

With a bit of persuasion, Ariana steered the Sunchaser plane in the right direction: Back to Duckburg.

"Before you know it the scavenger hunt will be over, and you will find what you're looking for" Arianna promised.

The pirates went back to Cape Suzette.

-Meanwhile-

Nova finally reached Glomgold's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" he yelled.

"My name is Nova and I was wondering if you'd like to join a secret group. It can help you destroy Scrooge" she offered.

"Other than destroying Scrooge and becoming the RICHEST DUCK IN WORLD! What's in it for me?" Glomgold questioned after yelling.

"You, like many villians, have potential and it can be tapped into and strengthened with proper direction. Everything will make sense in time" Nova replied, cryptically.

"Alright, I'm in but I have to get ready for my upcoming Gala" Glomgold stated.

"Thank you" Nova said as the door was shut.

She ticked off his name.

Next was Falcon and Black Arts Beagle.

As this was happening, Goldie got ready to do her part of the bargain that was made between her and Lena.

Goldie had light blonde highlights in her hair this time and wore a golden dress that she picked out for the gala along with a necklace with an eye on it that she wore every second of every day.

Sunday came and Scrooge took the boys to the Natural History Museum Gala held by Flintheart Glumgold.

As this gala occurred, Lena was had managed to obtain the red gem Magica wanted her to find.

About an hour later, Goldie arrived at the mansion and tied up Mrs Beakly and Webby, trapping them in a closet.

We watched from a safe distance before retreating the triplets' room.

"We should try to help but…." I trailed off.

"It would be meddling and Scrooge and the boys could be home any minute" Kenny finished.

The front door opened and the rush of feet were heard, straight to Scrooge's bedroom.

"Hey scroogey, where the other half of the map?" Goldie asked.

"What did you do to Beakly and Webbigail?" Scrooge demanded.

Goldie opened the closet.

"Why did you let this thief back into-" Mrs Beakly began but Goldie slammed it shut before she could finish.

Scrooge said a lot of alliterations to describe Goldie.

"Please Scrooge, stop flirting in front of the children" Goldie joked.

The triplets were staring from the door.

"OOOOOOO!" they chimed.

Scrooge threw a chair at the door to scare them away.

"Takes a fossil to find a fossil, eh Goldie?" Scrooge stated.

"Says the guy who still wears spats and a top hat…" She trailed off as she removed Scrooge's hat from her head and she and Scrooge fought over the map piece in his hat.

Scrooge managed to get his hat and map part back.

"Ok, why don't we team up and look for the gold together?" Goldie offered.

"And why should I trust YOU?" Scrooge asked with suspicion.

"Because it's gold you never and you're Scrooge McDuck" Goldie replied.

"You think you know me SO well…." They said in unison.

The door opened again.

"Date! Date! Date!" the boys chanted.

"It's NOT a date!" Scrooge and Goldie said in unison.

So, while Scrooge and Goldie went off to find the gold, we freed Webby and Mrs Beakly from the closet.

"So, do we get to continue the scavenger hunt today after that rush of adrenaline?" Webby asked.

In a puff of purple smoke, another unicorn member appeared.

He looked identical to the triplets but with a greaser-styled fringe dressed in yellow.

"My name is Phooey Duck. I'm from a universe where Della has four children instead of three. The scavenger hunt cannot continue until you find another clue" he stated.

"Most specifically another clue on Della Duck, seek hard and you'll turn your luck" Arianna added.

"Wait, you're not going to give us a hint on where it is before you leave?" Dewey asked.

Arianna pondered for a minute.

"It's in the place you least expect, a place of heritage…wanna bet?" she said in rhyme.

"Good luck to all of you" she added.

Phooey looked over at the boys.

"Good luck….." he said, softly as they both teleported away.

Webby dragged everyone in the triplets' room.

Louie and Huey went to the kitchen to get more PEP drinks.

"Everyone, let's get our thinking caps on. What place other than here would be part of Scrooge's heritage?" Webby asked.

"Wait aren't you the expert….." Sky began.

"Yes, but I want to give everyone a chance to speak before I give my suggestion" Webby pointed out.

"It could be a holiday home…" Chloe suggested.

"His bin…." Bernice trailed off, awkwardly.

"Well… what about the home he was raised in, somewhere in Scotland?" I suggested.

Webby had to conceal her excitement and frustration in that moment.

"Yeah, there's a castle in Dismal Downs within Glasgow, Scotland. But…I don't know how to find it" Webby admitted.

"Then we wait for Scrooge to take us there" Bill stated.

So, until Scrooge got back and saw the note from Goldie in his top hat, we worked on possible strategies to continue the scavenger hunt.

Scrooge, Webby and her grandma faced Black Heron when she made a return by kidnapping Mrs Beakly to get the ingredients for the potion (Gummybear juice). Webby and Scrooge managed to help her and took down Black Heron.

Black Heron lost her robot arm as she fell from a dangerous height.

Webby placed the Gummybear juice in a secret locker in her room for safe keeping.

Black Heron went to a secret fortress to make contact with her boss in FOWL.

"I was unable to retrieve the potion, but I know the recipe now" she reported.

"Good work, agent. We have news that Lord Felldrake will be a good ally for us, please locate him while you lay low" Lady Bane, one of the higher ups in FOWL and an enemy of the Gummi-bears ordered.

"Will do, Black Heron out" the bird agent replied as the line ended and she smiled.

In between these events was Scrooge's birthday.

About a day or two after, Jose and Panchito came to the mansion to visit.

"Boys, these are my college palls. We were a group called 'The Three Caballeros'" Donald explained.

He got out his 90's 'fanny-pack' while he spoke.

Jose jumped from a plane with Panchito and landed just outside the mansion for the big entrance.

"Hello everyone" José greeted.

The three of them did a cool handshake-like greeting with their hands and tails as was seen in ' _The Town where Everyone was Nice'._

"Hello children, we weren't just a band…. we were adventurers with the goddess of adventure…Oh and Ari and Daisy helped us look after New Quackmore when your Uncle Donald here went on adventures with his sister and uncle. And then we got to see you as eggs" Panchito added.

"Remember when you tried to juggle them?" José asked.

"And you dropped one!" Panchito exclaimed.

Donald smiled but was visibly embarrassed as we all stared at Dewey.

"Say Donald, do you want to check in on the Quackmore institute and Ari?" José suggested.

"I would but what about my family?" Donald pointed out.

"It's alright, lad. We have it covered here" Scrooge reassured him.

"Why don't we point on a show for the boys before you check on the place, yeah?" Panchito added.

"Why not?" Donald said while shrugging.

The three of them sang a rendition of the famous Three Caballeros song mixed with lyrics from 'The Town where Everyone was Nice', 'Legend of the three Caballeros and the original.

Everyone clapped regardless of Donald's singing.

As Donald headed off with his friends on a mini-road trip

The following week on Friday, the sleepover happened.

Lena, as ordered, placed the red gem in Scrooge's money bin to create a money shark.

Webby gave her a purple and green friendship bracelet and shown her the board on Scrooge and hypothesis about why he hates magic.

This included a book called 'Le Grimoire du Merlock'.

The boys tried diving in the money bin, but Dewey got eaten by a money shark.

Said shark became huge as Scrooge tried to fight it and Webby pushed Lena out of the way as she got eaten too.

The number one dime ended up in the Shark's throat.

Webby wasn't bothered by Lena's behaviour (even though she began to echo her 'aunt's words) and cared more about their friendship.

Magica tried to grab the Dime but Lena jumped further into the shark as she chanted 'With the hand of my best friend, we bring about the money shark's end!' which infuriated Magica.

The shark became raining money and a lot of the town stole Scrooge's coins.

"Oh Lena, I knew our friendship was powerful" Webby said as she gave Lena a bear hug.

Lena quickly stopped the magic aura and hugged back.

Later on…

"Why didn't you just grab the dime?!" Magica cried.

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to get eaten by a MONEY SHARK! I wish I didn't have to be stuck with YOU" Lena yelled.

"Don't forge our deal: about your freedom" Magica reminded her.

"Whatever you say, Aunt Magica" Lena said, bitterly as she regrettably removed the bracelet.

During the next 3 to 4 months, we were sent out to make sure the beagle boys and Glomgold didn't try to attack the mansion again, when this occurred the family visited a 'unclimbable' mountain with portal in the winter.

-Back in the Sonic Universe-

Eggman was in his lair, trying to think of new plots after Infinite escaped.

A message appeared on the screen:

'Eggman, find Infinite and Chaos. Talk to Magica and get her help to find an old foe of the one called 'Green the hedgehog'. This is vital to the Plan'.

He set out to look for the pair, with full intention on getting help from them AND Magica.

Green along with 60's Batman and Robin began to tail him as Eggman began his search.

-Back in Duckburg-

A little while after this was Christmas Eve.

After a crazy time-travel adventure with the ghost of Christmas past, present and future with Scrooge and meeting his mother as a child, Dewey looked up at the moon with a content smile.

He then went downstairs to join everyone in the festivities of the season with Donald wearing his sweater that Della had given him.

On the moon, Della was looking at a photo of her, Donald, Scrooge and her triplets before they had hatched which she had kept with her ever since her crash on the moon.

"Merry Christmas, guys. See you soon" She said to the picture.

She continued working on something from a station she had made for herself from the parts of the Spear of Selene.

The scavenger hunt led them to the McDuck Clan manor in Scotland where the boys found pieces to a puzzle relating to Della.

Using the note found in the McDuck Clan house, the next clue implied that the 'Spear of Selene' was a rocket.

The archive file Louie got from the crazy archive lady had been shredded the day the triplets were born.

The missing piece to this file was on the Sunchaser.

As Webby got ready for her next sleepover with Lena, we regrouped in the guest room.

"Do you think this scavenger hunt might be leading us to the moon?" Bernice inquired.

"It's possible… the spear looks like a rocket so yeah…" I replied.

"But Grace…this could mean our summer trip could be over soon" Sky pointed out.

"We'll make the most of it, right?" Kenny asked.

"Right" the others stated.

Before long, Lena came over again for the next sleepover while the boys dealt with a conning bigfoot.

When the girls went to 'The Other Bin', Lena tried to get the dime which allowed Magica to gain her magic back just as Webby got through the door.

Lena looked on in shame as Magica revealed Lena to be her spy, causing Webby to attack her.

Webby was turned into a doll that was modelled after her 80's look.

"Scrooge, pink stuff. Good one, Wendy" Magica said, mockingly mimicking Webby while controlling her as a literal puppet.

"You're not my friend, you're a coward!" Webby cried in a spooky fashion.

"This isn't you, Webby!" Lena cried.

"You're evil just like your AUNT!" Webby yelled.

"Nooo!" Lena cried as the amulet unintentionally killed Webby with only the bow left behind.

"Webby!" she cried.

Magica laughed crazily as Lena then opened her eyes to find Webby thankfully alive as she had opened the door to the dreamcatcher which reveals a person's worst nightmare.

Getting a new resolve, Lena tried to warn Scrooge about Magica but dark magic prevented her from revealing her name.

Magica forcefully took control of her body and asked for a knife as she counted down the days to the lunar eclipse.

After Magica took control of Lena and did a few attempts to get the dime herself, she had to leave once the visit was over.

As she bided her time to return to the McDuck Mansion, she bumped into Baron Von Sheldgoose.

He was a goose with slick black hair, black eyes and a moustache on his beak wearing a purple suit.

His eyes turned pink whenever Felldrake spoke through him.

"You're just the person I'm looking for" Felldrake noted.

"Lord Felldrake, I presume. I've heard of your deeds in history, do be careful. The knights that the Duck family are allied with are nothing to be trifled with. I can sense even through my magic" Magica warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you willing to help us separate?" Sheldgoose asked.

"I will but after I achieve my goal. You can round up other allies in the meantime" Magica promised.

"Thank you" Felldrake stated as he left while riding Leopold, the winged purple creature.

Nova located Falcon and Black Arts Beagle and managed to convince them to join the alliance for her boss.

Falcon was a brown falcon in a business suit due to being a Saboteur (a person who sabotages things).

Black Arts Beagle was a grey beagle boy in a black outfit with gloves, a purple cape and a hat for his illusionist act.

Nova found Dapper Duck in New Quackmore and Don Karnage in Cape Suzette.

Dapper Duck was identical to Donald in appearance but wore his red suit from 'Legend of the Three Caballeros'

Don Karnage is a wolf with his left ear bitten. He wears a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, light blue pants, and black boots. He carries a sword (presumably a cutlass) alongside him.

The last person on Nova's list was Magica De Spell, but before she could look for her, she had to return to Doofus first.

"Did you everyone on your list?" Doofus asked.

"Yes, except Magica. Do you know where she could be?" Nova asked.

"No one has seen her in 15 years" Doofus pointed.

Nova sighed.

"But….Lena Le Strange might be able to help you" Doofus suggested.

-Back in the Sonic universe-

Eggman had succeeded to finding Infinite and Chaos but Green had managed to block them with help from 60's batman and Robin.

"You can't stop us from this quest, hedgehog!" Eggman cried.

"Hurry, Doctor. Chaos will take care of this" Infinite stated.

A blue portal appeared on cue as Green and Chaos locked into battle as Eggman and Infinte barely managed to escape.

The scuffle was short as Chaos 0 was knocked out just as the portal closed when 60's Batman and Robin tried to go after them.

"So, what now?" 60's Batman asked.

"We figure why they just went through a portal to Duckburg of 2017 and how to get them back" Green stated.

 **Sorry it took so long again but that's it for now. Let me know if i need to show more bonding between OCs and the Duck family.**

 **Polite constructive criticism is helpful.**

 **See ya next time. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New mysteries begin, scavenger hunt ends and other question marks!

 **This will probably end up as a short story in the long run but look out for references to kingdom hearts. If you have read my KH3 story, you might see a few hints to it here as well.**

 **Oh and spoilers for Last Crash of the Sunchaser, Whatever happened to Della Duck?!, The Golden Spear and elements of Nothing stops Della Duck!**

 **There was small references to some episodes that I won't be covering too.**

 **There's also links to the story 'Universal Knights' as well.**

 **You have been warned. I will share the full timeline at the end.**

-On the sunchaser plane-

We found the last piece to the puzzle while on the way to Monacrow.

Although it blew in the wind as Dewey chased after it while Scrooge tried to avoid him falling to his death.

Dewey then rushed to the piece where it had flown out through the side window and climbed on top of the plane once he realized it caught to the inside the right propeller. Dewey reached for the piece with Scrooge close by trying to save him, but Dewey would only come back with him if he told him the truth about the Spear of Selene.

Scrooge then revealed the whole story:

 **Ten years ago, he, Donald, and Della were seasoned adventurers who had visited just about every possible location on the globe. Before the triplets hatched, Della wanted to embark on a journey to a new frontier — outer space. Donald thought the trip would be too risky with Della's sons about to hatch, and while the two argued about it for days, Scrooge built the rocket dubbed the Spear of Selene so he could reveal it to Della as a surprise when the triplets were born. Della, however, took the rocket on a test run before Scrooge could surprise her, and the photo of this event is on the very piece Dewey was retrieving. Della then braved into an unexpected cosmic storm, but despite her confidence and Scrooge's assistance through the radio, she was struck by a lightning bolt and stranded in space. **

"So, she become lost because of you?" Dewey accused while in tears.

"What? No!" Scrooge cried.

"You made the spaceship!" Huey cried.

"She stole it without asking!" Scrooge retorted.

"You're the richest duck in the world! I bet you stop looking as soon as there was a dent in the money bin!" Louie added.

"Guys, that might not be the case. But allowing a mother to drive a spaceship with children on the way was a bad idea!" Webby contributed.

"This is a family matter! You are NOT Family" Scrooge barked.

"Mr Mcduck, Don't you talk to my granddaughter like that!" Mrs Beakly stated.

"Everyone, please calm down…" I began.

"This is your captain speaking, we are falling!" Launchpad exclaimed in a panic as the Sun Chaser fell from the peak.

Thankfully, the fall wasn't too high and everyone on the plane survived, though Launchpad successfully crashed it a bit.

At the manor, Donald had successfully rebuilt the houseboat and saw the bitter triplets who inform him they learned the truth, and solemnly prepared to leave the manor.

Inside the Mansion, Webby and Mrs Beakly had packed their bags.

"We're going to take those vacation days saved up. You've successfully pushed away everyone who cares about you…again. I hope you're happy" Mrs Beakly scolded as she, Webby and ghost Duckworth headed towards the door.

Before exiting the door, she faced us.

"I need you to keep an eye on Scrooge while we're away. Think you can handle that?" Mrs Beakly asked.

We all nodded.

Scrooge sat on his armchair alone as he reminisced his countless efforts and failures in trying to find Della while the other's accusations echo in his mind.

"I am happy" He said to himself coldly, but his tears gave away his true feelings.

As three days passed, Kenny and Sky were stationed near Scrooge's room, Chloe, Bill and Bryn were at the kitchen, Bernice, Amy and Altessa were by the Money Bin and Chee Chee, Leif and I were guarding the door.

Outside Webby and Launchpad got to work on setting up a reunion party to force the family to come back together.

Magica controlling Lena's body managed to get inside the mansion.

When Launchpad called to invite Scrooge over, Magica answered it in his voice to ruin the plan.

Magica put the purple potion in Scrooge's tea to knock him out but due to his depressed state, he constantly dropped the tea.

Mrs Beakly helped Webby and Launchpad with the party with a guilt-tripping speech.

As the eclipse draws closer, Magica realized Scrooge really has fallen into a depressive state.

"You have achieved a lot without your family, you even defeat some very powerful dark forces. You're Scrooge McDuck, So act like it!" Magica in Lena's voice cried.

"You're right. I can start from scratch just like old times. I don't need family!" Scrooge cried as he burnt almost all his belongings.

"What about your dime?" Magica/Lena asked.

"Why would a teen girl be interested in my dime?" Scrooge wondered.

When her attempts failed, Magica assaulted the elderly duck for the Dime. Scrooge and Lena/Magica fought for the Dime before Magica finally got it just as the eclipse appeared, bestowing upon her magic to free herself from the Dime.

She formed from the shadow connected to Lena into a tall green-feathered slender duck with yellow eyes and short black hair with webbed feet wearing a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape.

Lena's amulet transformed into a staff for her.

"Hello Scroogey. I've missed you" Magica said, evilly.

"Magica De Spell?!" Scrooge cried.

In physical form and powerful once more, Magica trapped Scrooge and Lena.

Mrs Beakly managed to convince the boys to stay in Duckburg by explaining the fact that Scrooge almost went bankrupt trying to find Della.

-In the mansion-

"I take you and let you befriend the boys and yet you were a spy this whole time?!" Scrooge cried.

"She's my 'aunt', she made me. My 'family' is terrible, I wish I had YOUR family. They're awesome and actually care about each other" Lena admitted.

"I understand, Lass. How about I let you become a part of my family if you help me defeat that no good witch to oblivion!" Scrooge cried.

Magica then spooked him as she stood near the cadge.

"I just wanted to leave you have your hope moment for a second. It's kinda hilarious seeing you think you can stop me" she pointed out.

Chee Chee, Leif and I went to the living room to on Scrooge.

It was only then when we witnessed Magica force Lena to absorb into a shadow.

Then Magica used the number one dime to trap Scrooge inside it.

She then used her magic to take control of everyone's shadows above the Money Bin as we tried to attack her with our abilities.

Our shadows fought us all, keeping us restricted from part of the action to the bridge outside.

Among the shadows, the one belonging to Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera took the Gizmosuit for its own before Fenton can stop it.

Filntheart Glumgold ended up in the ocean when his shadow fought against him.

At the amphitheater, the children discovered Lena's room underneath the stage. Finding her journal, the kids read an excerpt detailing Magica's defeat by Scrooge 15 years ago and how Scrooge imprisoned her inside the Dime, which forced Magica's shadow to find refuge inside her staff (the talisman Lena wore) and spawned Lena from it.

It was at this time Magica spotted Launchpad's plane fly towards the shadow mass on the Money Bin but gets swatted by it.

It wasn't long before the children reached the money bin as Donald fought the shadows with his bare hands (wings?).

Magica spotted them and blasted at them. To get to the Dime, the kids performed a strategic distraction to hold her off.

Meanwhile, Donald faced off the Gizmoduck shadow. Fenton joined Manny and Lil Bulb along with us in their battle on the bridge, soon joined by Beakley after she sank the houseboat.

Launchpad steps out of the aeroplane onto the wings to take the shadows head-on.

In the battle against Magica, Webby personally engaged Magica in honour of Lena.

"You manipulated my best friend!" Webby cried.

"Lena was never a person, she wasn't REAL" Magica remarked, coldly as she and Dewey were tossed down and about to be destroyed by the sorceress.

However, Lena's residual magic draws enough strength from Webby's friendship bracelet to magically protect Webby from the blast and Lena briefly revives herself from Magica's shadow.

"Stay away from Webby, Aunt Magica!" Lena cried.

"You're not my family, You're Nothing!" Magica cried as she blasted Lena, killing her in the process.

An angered Webby fought Magica head-on, causing her to drop the Dime that Dewey then caught.

Magica blast magic at Dewey but unwittingly aimed for the Dime instead, freeing Scrooge and returning him from the Dime.

Upon getting help from Fenton and the others, we managed to reach the money bin to get a few hits on Magica before letting Scrooge do the rest.

"Way to despell your own spell, De spell. I should thank you" Scrooge began.

"For showing how weak you are? You're Welcome!" Magica replied while fighting him.

"If you hadn't attacked me, my family wouldn't have come together. So, thank you" Scrooge taunted as he disarmed her with his cane, sending her staff flying, and it fell onto Donald's head and cracked.

It caused Magica to lose her magic and shadow army.

Her feathers changed from green to white.

Magica bemoaned her loss, right when Launchpad fell from above and crashed on top of her, forcing Magica to make a hasty escape.

"Should we go after her?" I asked.

"We should let her regain composure before battling her again" Scrooge advised.

Though the day was won, Webby mourned for the fallen Lena.

"Lena will always be with you and us" Huey said in a comforting voice as they began to walk towards Scrooge.

They didn't notice the remnants of Lena now residing inside Webby's shadow. The kids then happily reunited with Scrooge. Just after, Donald's voicebox broke and his old voice returned. In celebration, the family then swam inside the gold.

A purple bird found the staff Magica had used which came flying from the money bin.

Meanwhile, on the moon, a rugged Della used salvaged spacecraft parts to watch the news report on the family saving Duckburg.

"Boys?" She asked in surprise as she saw her children for the first time.

A day of two later…

Infinite the masked jackal managed to find Magica on the outskirts of Duckburg.

"I need your help to track down an ally that we need with your magic, he's called Metal Green" Infinite requested.

Magica sighed.

"Fine but I must regain my magic first" She stated.

She led the way to a place to buy potions and contacted the one family member she actually cares about: Poe.

This all happened while the family experienced a crazy game with a tiny civilisation.

A few days past and Magica was still nowhere to be found since even Scrooge's security couldn't track her.

Even Launchpad could tell that our stay in Duckburg was slowly coming to an end as a few days later a Darkwing Duck movie **incident** occurred.

As the children were busy, we used every clue we had gathered to pinpoint where Della would have crashed.

With a theory board in the guest room like Webby's one on Scrooge, it connected everything to the moon.

Members of the unicorn Illuminati appeared in the guest room giving us a round of applause.

"The scavenger hunt will be over very soon, once a rocket comes back from the moon" they chanted.

"Your vacation will be over the minute the reunion happens" Phooey stated.

"Thank you for helping us guide them back together" Arianna added.

-On the moon-

It had been awhile since Della saw that broadcast from Duckburg on her TV from the station she had made at Christmas.

During that time, she had used gold that she'd mined to fix up her ship with the moonlanders' help while telling them stories of earth.

Lunaris wanted to test the wit of an earth being with a grand experiment linked to her traveling home to earth and observing her.

He was a green alien in gold armour that was a general on the moon.

When he went to his throne room, he got a message as Penumbra, the purple alien warrior bonded with Della:

'Della is part of a bigger picture, keep an eye on her'.

Back on Earth, Donald was sent on a cruise for a month paid for by Scrooge himself to give him a much-needed break.

A little while after the _Spear of Selene_ was rebuilt, a small camera was placed on her when the launch sequence went off and Della was unexpectedly sent back to Earth without the moonlanders.

The experiment was now in 'phase 2' as Lunaris tricked his people to turn against Della and build more ships after getting Della to give him the plans for it before she left.

Inside the throne room, Penumbra confronted him.

"Why did you do all of this?" She asked.

"Because the others are not warriors like you and I. They need a reason to fight and I gave them one" Lunaris replied.

"You're risking the lives of our people based on a LIE! Aren't you afraid…" Penumbra began.

"No, I will not live in fear like my father. The Earth will fear me" Lunaris stated.

"Why pair her with me then?" Penumbra asked.

"It was the only way to get her to move here. She really did like you, Penumbra. Said you remind her of her brother" Lunaris revealed.

Penumbra looked up at the earth, feeling guilty.

Due to his famous bad luck, Donald accidently caused the spear of Selene to launch back into space about 10 minutes after Della got out.

When Donald got out, he grabbed the Oxi-chew liquorice gum to avoid suffocation.

Two of the moonlanders confronted him.

"I come in peace?" Donald said.

But no one could understand him and Lunaris ordered him to be taken to a prison cell.

The moonlanders continued work on building multiple rockets with Della's books.

In the throne room, he got another message:

' ** _Lunaris, leader of the moon, you have been chosen to be part of a group that will be a faction of a bigger 'organisation'. Some of the earth inhabitants have been picked as well and is on the 'list'. Find them and work with them to spread our influence. The Unknown'_**.

Then a list appeared which included Black Arts Beagle, Black Heron, Magica, Mark Beaks, Djinn, Negaduck, John D. Rockerduck, Violet Sabrewing and Felldrake.

Violet was a slender hummingbird with light violet feathers, both dark purple bill and feet, black curly hair in a ponytail (with a green hairband) and small fringe, freckles, white ends on her tail feathers, blue eyelids and black eyes wearing a green turtleneck sweater and brown jeans.

Negaduck who had the crazy swirly green eyes with an outfit exactly like Darkwing with a reversed colour scheme on his outfit of red, yellow, and black (He was formerly Jim Starling).

Drake Mallard, who resembled Jim Starling but younger, wore a purple dress shirt with noticeable dark purple lines making a plaid design.

Mrs Beakly witnessed Drake fighting crime as Darkwing Duck and convinced him to join SHUSH in secret.

-A month later since Della's return-

With Lena back in the Physical realm as a real duck, Nova finally arrived at the duck mansion to ask where to find Magica.

Lena answered the door with Webby and Violet at her side.

"What do you want?" Lena asked.

"Um, I'm looking for Magica De Spell" Nova stated.

"She's not here and I want nothing to do with her now. So, go away!" Lena barked.

"Who's at the door, Webby? Wait, Nova?!" I cried.

"So, your group is here too, how annoying" Nova said, bitterly.

"You guys know each other?" Webby asked.

"She's a princess from another dimension that's half-monster with a grudge" I explained.

"Wow, a person I have no prior knowledge of, how exciting!" Webby cried.

"Stay back, girls. She was asking about Magica" Lena said, gravely.

My eyes narrowed at Nova.

"What are you scheming?" I questioned.

"Just tell me where Magica is and I'll be on my way" Nova stated, ignoring my question.

"If I had to guess probably to see her brother to restore some of her power" Lena revealed with annoyed look.

"Thank you for your services" Nova replied.

She then snapped her fingers as she left.

After closing the door, I looked around frantically.

"Nova snapped her fingers as a signal. I'm worried you girls could be a target" I admitted, worriedly.

"Doesn't Scrooge have items to protect this mansion after the shadow wars incident?" Lena questioned.

Violet sighed.

"I'm surprised Mr McDuck doesn't have magical defences to avoid extreme damage" she added.

"I…admire your resolve to not give up during adventures and your knowledge of different legendary things and events even when they're connected to Scrooge" I admitted.

"Given the things we've faced, I think we can handle what a alternate reality princess can throw at us…right?" Violet asked, nervously.

"I see you as the little sister I wish I had and I hope I'll be able to physically grow since you got me out of the shadow dimension" Lena revealed.

"And I see everyone in this house, minus Granny already being related to me, as family" Webby added, softly.

Then we heard clapping.

"How touchy! You're actively sharing before the worst happens. So cute(!)" a voice said.

Out of the shadows came Black Arts Beagle.

"So, Nova signalled you?" Lena asked.

He grinned.

"Indeed, I'll need to 'borrow' the pink one for something big" he laughed evilly.

"Stay away from Webby!" I cried.

"Or what?" the beagle questioned.

"Or you have to go through all of us" Violet replied.

"Just you THREE? Where's that rest of the team of yours?" he wondered.

"They're helping Scrooge, Della and the others" I pointed out.

He fired magic at us to separate us from Webby.

Webby did a backflip away from the attacks and kicked him in the face.

I created a shield to protect Webby from being hit by a wave of purple lightening.

"Come on, Vi. Let's cast some friendship magic!" Lena exclaimed.

Violet took Lena's hand.

"With the hand of our friend's friend, we bring about the beagle's end!" the duo chanted.

They glowed blue and stood in front of Webby to act as a shield.

Black Arts Beagle smiled.

There was a puff of white smoke, when it cleared there was now four of him.

"You won't stop me from taking her!" he cried.

All four of the beagles attacked in unison; breaking the magic chant and pinning Lena and Violet to the ground.

The real Beagle grabbed hold of Webby.

"Nooo! Webby!" the two girls cried.

"Release her NOW!" I exclaimed, angrily.

Black Arts Beagle smirked.

"If you don't let me go, I will not hesitant to hurt the girl" he stated, coldly.

I looked at Webby.

"It's ok" she said, softly.

I retracted my energy weapon.

"You might not recognise her when you see her again" he warned as he escaped with Webby in his grasp.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, girls. I don't think I'll be able to help track Webby" I said, sadly.

"We all fought hard to protect her. She's a natural fighter, she'll get through this" Lena reassured me.

-Meanwhile-

Nova eventually found Black Heron after leaving the McDuck Manor.

"Are you a SHUSH agent?" Black Heron grumbled.

"No, I'm Nova. You've been chosen for something and my boss would like you to join our cause" Nova replied.

"And what of Agent 22's granddaughter?" the bird questioned.

"I have a friend taking care of her at this very moment" Nova replied.

"Then I'm in" Black Heron grinned.

-Later in a location on a mountain-

Black Arts Beagle found Magica and Infinite at Poe's place.

The sorceress was mid-way in the process of regaining her magic when the beagle arrived.

"I…um I was hoping you'd be able to help me do something devious with this child" Black Arts Beagle suggested.

Magica gave an evil grin.

"Ah, the 'Friend' that turned my shadow into a traitor. How delightful to see you again" she remarked.

"Magica! I'll rip you apart before you touch Lena again" Webby growled.

 _And I know Lena's fears… Time to put that knowledge to good use_ , Magica thought.

"Wendy….I can help you help Lena if you trust me. You could have the strength you need to protect everyone you care about" she offered.

"And why would I EVER trust you?!" Webby cried.

"Because you don't want your loved ones to come to harm from an un-anticipated attack or invasion" Black Art Beagle pointed out.

Webby went quiet in response.

Magica then used her magic on Webby, changing her into a doll that had the appearance of her 80's counterpart: a pink bow on her head and a short pink dress with slightly upturned feathers on the back of her head.

"This could be fun" she stated.

She then resumed the process of regaining her powers.

Infinite smiled.

"This new puppet of yours could be useful in the future. Keep her close" Infinite advised.

"Before I forget, a new ally of mine Nova wants you to join a group because you're also on the list" the grey beagle said, quickly.

"Ok, I'll join. And Infinite, soon enough I will help with your little request" Magica then turned back to Webby.

"I have a feeling her friends won't be able to save her once I figure out how to use my new puppet properly" she added.

-Later at the mansion-

"We'll have SHUSH agents search the globe for Webby. We'll find her eventually" Mrs Beakly reassured everyone.

"I know we'll have to go soon. Della is back home and the scavenger hunt is over. I'm just so sorry I let that beagle take her away" I said, solemnly.

"We'll get through this. We ducks don't back down!" Dewey cried.

I gave him a small smile.

"Hopefully we come back to visit, Webby will be ok" Kenny stated.

-To be continued-

 **I apologise for the not so great ending for this chapter.**

 **I keep being rushed for time.**

 **See ya in the next one (there will be loads of KH3 references there).**

 **Grace, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-New paths

 **The hint to Project SNT(a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here:** **www. /** **user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her to set up a future story. There is an extra hint to my KH3 story and my Universal Knights: Across the multiverses story. Extra plot threads will be resolved or continued in much later stories. Enjoy!**

 **Note: from this point on, I won't be following the show directly but some elements will remain including what they set up in the Della episode I referenced previously.**

-Back on the moon-

Donald was dragged onto one of the new ships as a prisoner guide for the Moonlanders as they headed to earth.

Lunaris had the list of people he had to search for when they arrived on earth to help with the 'invasion'.

-On earth-

The _Spear of Selene_ disappeared in yellow magic.

With the scavenger hunt over and Della home, our holiday in Duckburg was finally over.

A message came on my phone:

'Head to Corona and San Fransokyo for the next missions – Mickey'.

"Sorry guys, our stay is over. We have to resume our duties" I said.

"Will you come visit us?" Dewey asked.

"We'll try our best. Our universes are part of a huge puzzle after all. Donald has seen some of that multiverse" Sky replied.

"I do hope he gets to share it with us all when he gets back from his vacation today" Della said, hopefully.

The children plus Lena gave us all hugs.

"We'll walk you out" Scrooge offered as Mrs Beakly opened the front door for us.

"See you soon" I said as we waved before heading through a blue portal.

Della waved before heading to the site of where she crashed and finally noticed the Spear of Selene was gone!

A few minutes later, golden ships in the shape of the 'Spear of Selene' landed on Earth.

Just as Lunaris came out of the ship, Donald was teleported to the Mysterious Tower in his magician outfit as he and Goofy waited for Sora to return from the Sleeping Realm.

Once Magica got some of her magic back, she did manage to track down where Metal Green was hidden.

With the new information, Infinite went off with Eggman to kick-start the events of _Sonic Forces_.

 _After the events of Sonic Forces (a few months after the Ducktales adventure)-_

 ** _Infinite came across the Kingdom hearts universe, specifically the 13 seekers and wanted to prove his worth by gaining their help from the knowledge he was seeking out._**

 ** _His body emitted the phantom ruby cubes due to the affects of said ruby slowly wearing off._**

 ** _When he met Marluxia, who had recently become a nobody again with Larxene, he and the other 13 seekers managed to stabilize him._**

 ** _"Please teach me how to use the weapon your leader uses. I can be useful in your plan, let me prove I can still fight" he pleaded._**

 ** _"Oh, don't worry, you and the lizard girl will be extra Back-up but as our honourable guests" Xemnas stated._**

 ** _Infinite smiled underneath his mask._**

 ** _"Thank you" he stated._**

 ** _Nova's phone began to ring but she didn't answer as the pair were led to The Castle that never Was to wait._**

 ** _Xemnas stayed in the Grey Area that was like a lounge for Young Xehanort's return with Saix and Larxene. Marluxia returned after Nova and Infinite had settled in the library area._**

With Infinite gone in the Kingdom Hearts universe, Eggman got help from Metal Sonic for a new project he dubbed 'Project SKT' after Metal Sonic acquired DNA from Sonic, Knuckles and Tail respectively to replace Infinite.

He began to work in his lab, using a template of a siren as a design base.

-In the present-

Green was about to go after Infinite and Eggman after 60's Batman and Robin returned to their world, when he got a phone call.

"Green, we need you to come for a meeting in 2027" a voice said.

The voice belonged to Owlman, a person thought to be a myth but was in fact real and a member of the Universal Council.

He was given the exact location for a place outside time few knew about and used his chaos power to teleport there.

-About 2 months later in New Quackmore (south part of Duckburg- **In real time happens in the year 2027** )-

Elsewhere, Black Heron, a half-cyborg bird in a red dress had located Baron Von Sheldgoose from 'The Legend of the Three Caballeros' for a meeting.

He had black hair combed to the side wearing a purple suit underneath his purple robe.

"I heard you have two minds now and well I need your help to get the gummi berry juice from agent 22's granddaughter AND make a list of a few items for Mr Beaks. You see, I still work for F.O.W.L. and I think we can help each other" Black Heron said.

Sheldgoose's eyes glowed pink.

"This could work but a little birdy called Magica told me there are heroes out there called the Universal Knights. How do we get past them?" Lord Felldrake's voice from Sheldgoose questioned.

Black Heron smiled.

"We will have a big distract, my contacts say that Nova and Co have accomplished their Xandar mission as we speak. So, once the big guns come into play, the heroes will be distracted by the fighting and we move in" She reassured him.

Sheldgoose smiled.

"Excellent" Lord Felldrake stated.

-The end-

 **Extra:**

 **The figure that was known as 'The Unknown' inside a computer room on a world that was half-wasteland and half stone-based hideout with modern technology was reviewing his list.**

 **"Assistant?"**

 **He turned to face his knight helper.**

 **"It seems we have individuals missing from our list: A Xigbar and Master of Masters. We'll need an extra pair of eyes so you will meet this guy to get the things we need to start phase 1" he stated.**

 **"Yes, sir…but what of the Ducktales branch?" The helper asked.**

 **"Lunaris will take care of it, I trust he can with care" The figure stated.**

 **The helper went off to prepare for next step by going through a purple and pink portal.**

 **The figure used one of his screens to make contact with someone in May 2027: 'Dark Zero'.**

 **He still wore outfit and helmet modelled after a Sith apprentice.**

 **"Um…who are you?" he asked.**

 **"You may call me 'The Unknown'. Before you head into your next battle, I want to inform you that you're on a special list of mine. The one known as 'Commander Peepers', Lunaris, Higgs and Infinite will be able to help find other individuals. Come to the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm; There you will get a boost to fix your future" the figure revealed.**

 **"Ok but there better not be any tricks behind this" 'Dark Zero' stated.**

 **"Good luck" The unknown replied as the call ended.**

 **He smiled.**

 **"Like a game of chess, the pieces come together. Right….." he turned around a dark corridor was summoned.**

 **"Xehanort?"**

 **Young Xehanort smiled.**

 **"So, you'll help me with my extra back-up through the book of prophecies: The one our master owned?" he asked.**

 **The figure nodded.**

 **"Exactly. It will aid in both of our plans just in case your main one fails because of Sora and friends he replied, knowingly.**

 **Young Xehanort got a small glimpse of the future:**

 ** _A blurred out spiky haired kid fading,_**

 ** _A young adult girl crying at the loss of a friend…..potentially very friend ever made…_**

 ** _A dark void with a city…_**

 ** _Red and black clawed creatures alongside the bird-like yellow creatures in almost every world imaginable._**

 **"Interesting, if this works out, it will ensure I have covered every possible event likely to occur" he said with intrigue.**

 **"You must return to your part of the universe now. You know what to do" The figure said with a knowingly look.**

 **Young Xehanort nodded.**

 **"I have to test them all; Especially the 'little bird'" he stated.**

 **"Good luck, Young one" The unknown said, hopefully.**

 **Young Xehanort just smiled before heading back through the dark corridor.**

 **The Unknown sighed.**

 **"The future is set in stone" he said, softly.**

 **-end of extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this story. I've done my best to show the bonding between the show characters and the OCs. Um I know by the time this story is complete, the mystery of Della's disappearance has been solved and the next arc has started.**

 **I'm still not sure if my writing has improved since I started this fanfiction stuff in 2012 but…I've had so much fun and I don't think I'll end up stopping any time soon.**

 **And you guys can tell that there's small links to kingdom hearts as well given how Donald can recall just about EVERY continuity he's been in.**

 **Um see you in a different story.**

 **Grace, out!**


End file.
